Cold Water and Hot Cocktail
by sasunaruncho
Summary: Gray is a swimmer. Natsu is a barman. Multi-chapter yaoi fan fiction. May have little lemon in late chapters. I appreciate every favorite/follow/review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1**

_x Gray's POV x _

I was at the swimming pool…

Again.

With my brother – Lyon…

Again.

He won our little swimming competition…

Again.

He laughed at me…

Again.

But the different thing this time was that I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of the water, walked quickly to the dressing rooms, put on the first shirt and pants that happened to flash before my gaze as I looked through the room and nearly ran out of the building where the swimming pool was. I entered the nicest club in this side of the city – "Fairy Tail". I felt like I really needed a drink. After I made my way to the bar, I sat at one of the high bar-chairs and waited for the barman to come to order my drink.

And then he came. He had a spiky pink hair and greyish-green eyes. He smiled softly at me and said something, but I couldn't hear him. I was drowning in those endless eyes…

Until he snapped his fingers before my own dark blue eyes. I shook my head and looked back at him,

"Sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening..". It looked like my words made him laugh on the inside, but he didn't show it. Or, at least, he thought he had hid it. I saw it in those eyes.. "What, did I say something funny? Look, I'm really not in the mood, so bring me something strong..". He smiled once again and nodded. Then he went to the other side of the bar to make me my cocktail..

_x Natsu's POV x_

It was just another random day at my stupid job. Oh, how much I hate it! If it wasn't for the goddamn rent, I would never be working here, at first place. True, it's the nicest and most famous club in this side of the city, but it was horrible.. At least the money are good.. I'm doing this for the money..

Or I was just thinking so, until I saw him. He sat at the bar, his dark blue eyes flashing all over the place under wet locks of black hair. I walked to him, smiled as softly as I can, and asked him what would he like to drink, but it seemed like he didn't hear me. He just kept looking at my eyes. I snapped my fingers before his gaze and he shook his head. Then he looked back at me and said that he wasn't listening. Wow, wow, wow, what? I was right in front of him and he didn't hear me? I did everything to hide my laugh, but, somehow, he managed to understand that I was laughing on the inside. Then he said something about not being in the mood and wanting something strong to drink. I smiled, or more like – smirked, at him and walked to the other side of the bar to make him my special "All Fired Up" cocktail. I was planning to ask him why wasn't he in the mood and what is his name. I really wanted to know more about him..

* * *

**A/N: **I just had that idea in my head for awhile... So, here it is, written black on white.. I kinda like the idea of Gray & Lyon being brothers.. And the idea of them being swimmers ^/^ ... But nothing's hotter than Natsu, behind a bar, making cocktails 0/0 ... Anyway, I wanted to upload it before my birthday, and, guess what, I DID IT! :D It's something like a present from myself to myself ... :D ... It's kinda short, I know, but I just had to cut it at that part (mostly because my ideas for the next parst are so lame... or more like I don't have any of them ... -/.\- ) .. So, I'd like you to give me some ideas for the next few chapters.. There may be lemon, I don't mind it at all ^/.\^ (gihihihi :D) .. Yeah, I really appreciate reviews ... :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_** 2**

_x Natsu's POV x_

I mixed the cocktail as fast as I can and quickly walked back to where he was.

"This is my special 'All Fired Up' cocktail." I put the glass in front of him and smiled softly, looking straight into his eyes. "I'm making it only for special people, so you should be honored to drink it!" He looked kinda worried, so I quickly added, "And don't worry for paying – accept it as a present from me."

I just kept smiling when he looked at the cup and back at me for a couple of times.

"U-um, t-thank you, but I.. I can't accept it.." He pushed the glass carefully back at me. I smirked as an idea ran through my head.

"Then tell me your name and then giving this to you free won't be so weird." He lifted his gaze to mine. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

The first thought that came in my mind was _'what a beautiful name'._ But I didn't say a thing and continued the conversation casually.

"So, now you can take the drink, can't you?"

He smiled. Ah, that smile. It might've been an exhausted and sad smile, but still.. He picked up the glass and drank the half of the mix in one sip. Then he put it down on the bar again.

"T-thank you so much! That was exactly the thing I needed!" He smiled again, this time his smile wasn't so sad. I smiled myself,

"You're saying 'thank you' too much. It's not that big deal, ya know." I wasn't finished with my sentence and he drank the other half of the liquid.

"That's so good. Bring me more of it, please!" His features were starting to get pink. It looked like the alcohol was taking its way to his brain.

"Glad ya like it!" I quickly mixed another one and gave it to him. "But don't drink it that fast! I didn't call it that way for no reason!"

He laughed. It felt like bells rang in my head. "That was the exact reason I came here at first place!"

"Would you mind telling me why were you so grumpy when you entered here? " I smiled when he looked at me, so it wouldn't be that weird. I think, yeah.. Anyways, he drained the glass and turned back to me,

"Would you mind getting me more of this so I could tell you?" He smirked. His features were now soft crimson. He surely was at a half-drunk state. I got him another one and he continued talking, "So, I am a swimmer. My older brother is one, too. We had our little competition again. I lost, again. And as always, he laughed at me. But this time I was so sick of his stuff, so I kinda stormed out of the building and came to the club to get waste or something." While he was talking, he was slowly drinking the strong liquid in his glass. When he finished his story, the glass was empty. He soon started to hiccup. He surely was drunk. "Now, please, bring me another.."

"Heh, not a chance. You're already drunk, and if we're keeping this, the money I earn as payment will go back to the club as a repayment for your drinks."

He hiccupped again and yawned.

"Oh, great, so you're getting sleepy now, huh?" I smirked at him, while his sleepy dark blue eyes were observing my every expression. '_Oh, well.. I think I'll get out from work a little bit earlier today!_'. I smiled at this thought, "I'll be back in a second. Please, don't fell asleep." I walked to Gajeel, who was the other barman and told him that I was planning to leave early tonight.

"Is that because of the pretty boy you were talking to just now, Salamander?" He smirked, "Okay, go. I'll cover you, but you owe me one!"

"I don't owe you anything, you stupid metal-head! I covered your sorry butt last time you got out from here to be with Levy!" His smirk quickly disappeared, then he blushed, then his smirk appeared as fast as it disappeared, then he said cocky as always,

"At least Shrimp worths it."

I was about to say something more, but then I remembered about Gray, who was probably asleep 'til now. And when I walked to him, I assured that my thoughts were true. He had his head laid on the bar, his hands on both of its' sides. I smirked, picked him up bridal style and started walking towards my apartment, because, well, I didn't have even the slightest idea where he lived. When we got to my place, I laid him on the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower, before lying next to him to sleep for the rest of the night. I was curious what his reaction would be in the morning..

_x Gray's POV x_

He brought me an orange liquid in a glass. How did he called it? Oh, yes, 'All Fired Up'. He said that he made it only for special people, so I should feel honored to drink it. And I did. But then I thought about how much money I got. They weren't many, so I looked at him with worried look. Good he understood me, but I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction!

"And don't worry for paying – accept it as a present from me."

Wait, what? I looked at the glass and at him again and again.

"U-um, t-thank you, but I.. I can't accept it.." I pushed the glass back at him, carefully not to spill the liquid all over the place.

"Then tell me your name and then giving this to you free won't be so weird." I lifted my gaze to meet his. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

He had a cool name. As far as I knew, 'Natsu' means 'summer' in Japanese. It suited him, actually.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster." I said my own name, still holding his gaze, when he smiled. This guy liked smiling, didn't he? Not like I was complaining, his face was more handsome when he did.

"So, now you can take the drink, can't you?"

Well, he was right. I smiled at him, picked the glass up and drunk the half of whatever was inside.

"T-thank you so much! That was exactly the thing I needed!" I smiled again, already feeling the effect of the alcohol. But I didn't really cared, as long as he was here..

"You're saying 'thank you' too much. It's not that big deal, ya know."

And even before he could finish his words, I drank the rest of the drink. It felt so good, dammit! I begged for more.

"Glad ya like it!" He got me another one. "But don't drink it that fast! I didn't call it that way for no reason!" I laughed at his words,

"That was the exact reason I came here at first place!" That was the truth, actually. But it get even better because of him, so I didn't mind it.

"Would you mind telling me why were you so grumpy when you entered here? " Aaand, there is it! I somehow knew that this question was coming. Well, both can play this game..

"Would you mind getting me more of this so I could tell you?" I felt like I was already half-drunk, but who cares? He got me another one and I told him what have happened earlier with Lyon in the pool. And, the last thing I remember was how I begged for another one, and then I fell asleep. I felt strong arms lifting me up and carrying me somewhere..

-/\/\/\-

**A/N: **So, here is it, chapter 2... took me a looooong time to write it (like, 2 hours.. ) .. I think it's better than the previous one, but, yeah, there's still more to come.. :D I have some ideas in my head for future chapters... but still, I wanna hear your ones... keep reviewing, it warms me up more than a hot chocolate 3


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter_**_ 3_

_x Gray's POV x _

When the sun started interrupting my sleep, I opened my eyes. But a rough pain flashed trough my head and I closed them again. It was the well-known pain of the hangover. Well, it wasn't like I was that much of a drinker. I just go to drink with Cana a lot, as one of her best friends..

Anyway, I shut open my eyes again, as I felt the warm embrace around me. I looked at my side and saw him, smiling in his sleep. I was just about to start shouting, but then I noticed I was fully dressed and he.. Well, he was shirtless, but he had his pants on, so it still counted.. And I didn't mind him at all, he had a well-built body… I slowly started slipping out of his iron-like embrace, carefully not to wake him up, but I kicked him (not on porpoise, of course) and he opened his sleepy greyish-green eyes,

"So, you're awake.." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, letting me out of his embrace, and yawned lazily.

"Um, yeah. Mind telling me what happened last night after I got drunk?" I blushed and quickly looked away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice it. He chuckled,

"Nothing happened, actually. You fell asleep on the bar and I asked a friend to cover me up, so I could get ya out of the club. But I didn't know where you live, so I brought you to my place." With his last words, he smirked and his features got as pink as his hair. I blushed in a darker shade of red,

"Well, thank you, then. I don't know what brother would have said if he'd saw me in the condition I was last night.. He'd probably kicked me outta the house.."

"Is your brother that much of a bastard you make him sound like?" He riced a brow, but continued smirking.

"In my opinion, yes. But if you ask his girlfriend, she'll tell you how awesome he is and stuff like that. And she's not that bad, actually. I don't really know how a good girl like her ended up with a bastard like big bro.."

His smirk disappeared as he looked away, nervously scratching the back of his head,

"So, you like his girlfriend?"

"Wha-NO! Of course not! She's just a friend, although, she gets a little annoying sometimes.. Why do you ask?"

He looked back to me, grinning,

"Nah, you were just talking what a good girl she was and stuff like that, so I thought that you like her, that's all.."

I looked at him disappointed, because I kinda wanted to hear him saying that he was jealous of Juvia, or something…

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me as I've disappointed you with something?" His gaze was worried. Wow, he looked cute!

"Uh, it's nothing.. Don't worry about it.." Then I noticed the clock on the wall. "Oh, I must be in the pool in 10 minutes. How far is your place from there?" I looked back at him. His gaze was still on me, but not worried anymore.

"5 minutes on feet." He got up from the bed, "Wanna get something for breakfast?" I blushed,

"Mind if you come with me to the pool and we get breakfast on our way there?" Oh, gods, there we go, I said it! I was sure my face was so crimson at the moment, but his one turned redder too.

"I-I can't swim.." He looked to the floor, his face hidden by pink locks.

"Don't worry." I chuckled. "You can watch me while I'm swimming!" _What the HELL did I just say?_ Anyways, he looked back at me and smiled with that soft smile of his,

"I'd love to" He walked to the large wardrobe, that was across the room, got a random shirt and put it on. "Let's get going, I'm starving!" He grinned stupidly and I smiled at him. We walked out of his apartment, got some fast food on the way and entered the building, where the pool was. We walked to the dressing rooms, so I could change in my swimming trunks (luckily, they were where I left them yesterday) and we entered the large hall, where the pool was. I heard a familiar voice behind me,

"Hey there, little bro!"

_x Natsu's POV x_

As I felt him kicking me, I opened my eyes, rubbed away the sleep, and yawned lazily,

"So, you're awake.."

"Um, yeah. Mind telling me what happened last night after I got drunk?" He blushed and quickly looked away, but I saw it and chuckled,

"Nothing happened, actually. You fell asleep on the bar and I asked a friend to cover me up, so I could get ya out of the club. But I didn't know where you live, so I brought you to my place." I smirked at him, hoping to hide my own blush. His face got a darker shade of red,

"Well, thank you, then. I don't know what brother would have said if he'd saw me in the condition I was last night.. He'd probably kicked me outta the house.."

"Is your brother that much of a bastard you make him sound like?" I riced a brow, but continued smirking. Poor Gray..

"In my opinion, yes. But if you ask his girlfriend, she'll tell you how awesome he is and stuff like that. And she's not that bad, actually. I don't really know how a good girl like her ended up with a bastard like big bro.."

_Wait, WHAT? So he likes her? _My smirk quickly disappeared and I nervously scratched the back of my head, as I always do when I was worried, nervous, or just not sure in something,

"So, you like his girlfriend?"

His eyes got wider with my question,

"Wha-NO! Of course not! She's just a friend, although, she gets a little annoying sometimes.. Why do you ask?"

_Thank gods!_ I looked back at him, with my usual grin,

"Nah, you were just talking what a good girl she was and stuff like that, so I thought that you like her, that's all.."

He looked kinda disappointed. _What the hell did I do wrong again? _I looked worried in his eyes,

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me as I've disappointed you with something?"

"Uh, it's nothing.. Don't worry about it.." He then looked at the clock, my gaze not leaving him. "Oh, I must be in the pool in 10 minutes. How far is your place from there?"

"5 minutes on feet." I got up from the bed, "Wanna get something for breakfast?" He blushed at my words, his usually pale skin now crimson,

"Mind if you come with me to the pool and we get breakfast on our way there?" _What? Did he just- _ my face got almost as red as his was, but then I looked at the floor,

"I-I can't swim.."

"Don't worry." He chuckled. "You can watch me while I'm swimming!" _Well, this sounds like a nice idea to me! _I looked back at him smiling,

"I'd love to" I walked to my wardrobe, got the first shirt my hand touched and put it on. "Let's get going, I'm starving!" I grinned at him and he smiled at me with his honey-sweet smile. We walked out of my apartment, got some fast food on the way and entered the building, where the pool was. We walked to the dressing rooms, so he could change and we entered the large hall, where the pool was. I heard a voice behind him,

"Hey there, little bro!"

-/\/\/\-

**A/N:** wow, I wrote this faster than I first thought I will... ;D It gets even more fun to write! Especially from Gray's point of view.. I'm sorry if they're a little OOC or something, but it's really hard keeping their original behavior when the story has nothing to do with the original story plot of _Fairy Tail_ ... Sorry once again for the grammar mistakes... I'll try to get the story done before Christmas, but who knows... I'll be really exhausted when we start school and I won't have any free time, so I'll try my best, I promise! .. keep writing reviews, I can change something if you don't like it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_x Gray's POV x_

I heard the familiar voice behind me,

"Hey there, little bro!"

I made the mistake to turn around, only to see my brother's stupid face grinning at me,

"Hello, Lyon.."

Then he moved his disgusting black eyes to Natsu, who was already turned to his direction.

"Oh, my. You must be lil' bro's new boyfriend!" Lyon grinned again.

"WHAT?!" both Natsu and I shouted. I was sure my face was dark red, but I didn't have the courage to turn to see his face.

"I .. uhm.." Natsu started, " well, Gray got drunk last night at the bar, where I am working.. and I didn't know where he lives, so.."

"He brought me to his place to spend the night, because I was too drunk to walk on my own." I tried to help him, but with the memory of the this morning waking up, my face blushed even more and I quickly looked at the ground.

"Well, then nice to meet you, savior of my little brother's sorry butt, I'm Lyon, Gray's elder brother."

I got my eyes off the floor to see a smirking Lyon giving a hand to Natsu, who also rose up a hand,

"Nice to meet you, too, Lyon-san. Name's Natsu." He grinned childishly and shook big bro's hand. Then Lyon looked at me, smirking,

"I'm happy you found someone to take care of your stupid self last night, bro!" Oh, just how much I wanted to punch him in the stupid face!

"Shut up, Lyon! Anyways, you up for a rematch for yesterday?"

"Hahaha, why? For you to lose again? No, thanks. I'm actually busy right now. Unlike you, lil bro, I have a girlfriend and I'm going out on dates with her. You should try, too. It doesn't hurt!" stupid big bro smirked at me, then looked at Natsu, "It was pleasure meeting you, Natsu-san! If it isn't too much, I'll ask you to take care of lil bro's drunk butt when he needs it!" He grinned at Natsu, who grinned in return,

"Not a problem, Lyon-san. Pleasure meeting you, too!"

Then Lyon smirked once again at me and left the hall.

"He's not that much of a bastard, if you ask me. He seemed kinda nice.."

"Oh, not you too!" I growled, at which both me and Natsu laughed. "I'm gonna swim now. Mind detect the time?" he smiled softly (_you really should stop doing this, Natsu, or I won't be able to stop myself from.. doing some things), _

"Nah, not a problem!"

I nodded and walked to the edge of the pool, waiting for his signal,

"GO!"

I jumped in the pool and started swimming as fast as I could. I really loved the gentle touch of the water against my skin... There, I was already at the half of the distance, just a little more left! I sped up at the final 20 meters and popped my head out of the water, as I reached the end of the pool,

"Well, Natsu, how was that?"

"46.7 seconds" he smiled, "Wow, you're so fast!"

"No, I'm not!" I angrily cut him off. Then I saw the shock on his face and I calmed myself down, "Sorry, it's just.. I've never actually been able to win against Nii-san. He's just way better than me Wait, don't tell him I've said this!" he chuckled,

"Don't worry, I promise I won't!" his eyes went to the timer. Then he suddenly looked back at me, grinning widely, "I have an idea! I know how you can win against Lyon-san!" his grin got even wider (_how is that even possible? )_.

"Let me hear it, then." I smiled at him.

"Well, when he's on dates, you're here, in the pool, right?"

"Yeah, most of time. Why?"

"Then, if you train hard enough, you should be able to win, especially with that body of yours.." _Wait, what? My body? He just said.. oh, gods! _My face quickly went crimson,

"I think you're right. I don't train hard enough." Then a thought flashed trough my mind, "Will you be here, while I train? " _Wait! Did I just.. Oh, no! Gray no baka!_

"Yeah, why not!" he happily said, grinning once again, almost all of his sharp teeth showing. I smiled back at him, happy I wasn't rejected,

"Then, let's train!_"_

-/\/\/\-

The day quickly rolled over and it was already time for Natsu to go to his work again,

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Although, I hate the job, but I need the money, so.."

"Don't worry, I'm coming with you. I promised my friend, Cana, to go drinking with her tonight."

"Cana? You mean, girl with long, wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes, who always drinks a lot?"

"Yeah, same person. How do you know her, anyways?"

"She's Laxus' girlfriend.."

"Wait, you know Laxus too?" I opened my mouth like I was just slapped with a wet cloth.

"Well, duh. I work at the same place he does, remember?" he laughed.

"Oh, right. Well, let's get going before you're too late!"

_x Natsu's POV x_

I turned around to see the source of the voice. I saw a boy, a little taller than Gray, with white hair and black eyes. He was as hot as Gray.. _what the heck? Seriously, brain? Seriously? _

"Hello, Lyon.." Gray not so cheerfuly greeted his brother, who turned his gaze to me,

"Oh, my. You must be lil' bro's new boyfriend!"

"WHAT?!" both Gray and I shouted. I felt my face getting hot and I was sure I looked like a tomato with pink hair. I'd really appreciate his words to be true, but I just had to say something,

"I .. uhm.. well, Gray got drunk last night at the bar, where I am working.. and I didn't know where he lives, so.."

"He brought me to his place to spend the night, because I was too drunk to walk on my own." _Thank gods, Gray! _Good he said this, because I didn't know what stupid thing I was going to say.

"Well, then nice to meet you, savior of my little brother's sorry butt, I'm Lyon, Gray's elder brother." Lyon rose up a hand and I did the same,

"Nice to meet you, too, Lyon-san. Name's Natsu." I grinned at him. He then looked at Gray, who was staring at us stupidly,

"I'm happy you found someone to take care of your stupid self last night, bro!" I blushed at this words.

"Shut up, Lyon! Anyways, you up for a rematch for yesterday?" Gray managed to hold his gaze straight.

"Hahaha, why? For you to lose again? No, thanks. I'm actually busy right now. Unlike you, lil bro, I have a girlfriend and I'm going out on dates with her. You should try, too. It doesn't hurt!" _Yay, Gray's single! Wait, what? I should really take care of my brain! _Lyon looked at me, "It was pleasure meeting you, Natsu-san! If it isn't too much, I'll ask you to take care of lil bro's drunk butt when he needs it!" He then grinned at me and I grinned in return,

"Not a problem, Lyon-san. Pleasure meeting you, too!"

Then he smirked once again in Gray's direction and left the hall.

"He's not that much of a bastard, if you ask me. He seemed kinda nice.." It was true. At least in my opinion,

"Oh, not you too!" he growled, at which we both laughed. "I'm gonna swim now. Mind detect the time?"

I smiled as soft as I could,

"Nah, not a problem!"

He nodded and walked to the edge of the pool ( _that sexy body! Gah, I seriously need to stop that!)_. I shook my head and shouted '_GO!'_ at which he jumped in the water. He swam all the distance and his head popped out of the water,

"Well, Natsu, how was that?" _Are you seriously asking me that? _I smiled,

"46.7 seconds. Wow, you're so fast!"

"No, I'm not!" _Wow, did he just shout at me? _He seemed to have seen the stupid shocked look on my face, so he calmed down, "Sorry, it's just.. I've never actually been able to win against Nii-san. He's just way better than me Wait, don't tell him I've said this!" I chuckled,

"Don't worry, I promise I won't!" I looked back down at the timer. Then an idea came to my brain. I looked back at him, grinning widely, "I have an idea! I know how you can win against Lyon-san!"

"Let me hear it, then." he smiled at me (_gah, how can he be so cute?)_ and I started talking,

"Well, when he's on dates, you're here, in the pool, right?"

"Yeah, most of time. Why?"

"Then, if you train hard enough, you should be able to win, especially with that body of yours.." _Ah, damn, stupid mouth!_ My face quickly went crimson. I noticed that his own was red, too,

"I think you're right. I don't train hard enough." He stopped, then added, "Will you be here, while I train? " _YES! YES, OF COURSE! – _I wanted to shout, but I only grinned happily and answered,

"Yeah, why not!"

He smiled at me,

"Then, let's train!_"_

-/\/\/\-

The day was at his end and I had to go to work. _Damn you, stupid work! Ruining one of the best days in my life.. _I apologized,

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Although, I hate the job, but I need the money, so.."

"Don't worry, I'm coming with you. I promised my friend, Cana, to go drinking with her tonight."

"Cana? You mean, girl with long, wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes, who always drinks a lot?"

"Yeah, same person. How do you know her, anyways?"

"She's Laxus' girlfriend.."

"Wait, you know Laxus too?" he opened his mouth like a fish out of the water.

"Well, duh. I work at the same place he does, remember?" I laughed, more at his face, than his words

"Oh, right. Well, let's get going before you're too late!"

* * *

**A/N: **here it is, chapter 4... sorry if Lyon is OOC, but I don't know his character that well as Natsu and Gray.. I decided to add Laxana because I ship it! .. yeah, anyway, this chapter is literally present for my birthday, which is tomorrow.. :D If someone has some Gray x Natsu or Gray x Lyon fanfic, please, message me, it will be a great gift (don't send anything from this site, I've read 'em all already.. :D ) .. so, let me know if you dislike something or want me to add something, I'll be happy to do it.. lave ya all :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter**__ 5_

_x Lyon's POV x _

I smirked at Gray, then I left the hall, where the swimming pool was. I took a step away from the door, but then I heard Natsu's voice,

"He's not that much of a bastard, if you ask me."

_Wait! Gray was talking shit about me again?_ I stopped right on my place to hear a little bit more of their conversation. Then lil' bro growled,

"Not you too!"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ My thoughts were interrupted by laughter. _Their_ laughter. I had to admit that they sounded good together. Then, Gray spoke again,

"I'm gonna swim now. Mind detect the time?" _So, nothing interesting here. _I got to the dressing rooms and quickly put on my clothes. Then I walked back to the door of the big hall, only to hear another conversation,

"46.7 seconds. Wow, you're so fast!" _fast, my ass.._

"No, I'm not!" _Did lil' bro just yelled at Natsu? You idiot, don't ruin your chance of getting a nice boyfriend! "_Sorry.." _Well, you should be, stupid lil bro! _"It's just.. I've never actually been able to win against Nii-san." _That's not your biggest problem right now! _" He's just way better than me Wait, don't tell him I've said this!" _Woah, I just overheard a conversation I wasn't supposed to.. Oh, well, I won't tease you this time, lil bro.. You should be thankful to Natsu.._ And with these thoughts I left the building, leaving my stupid little brother alone with Natsu..

_x Gray's POV x_

We walked to the bar to find a drinking Cana (_as always_) and a quite annoyed Laxus. I sat next to her, while Natsu got to the other side of the bar table and put on one of the shirts, which he was supposed to wear at work. Every person working here had the same shirt with the emblem of the bar on it, but they were all different colors. Natsu's one was dark red, which suited him very well with that pink hair of his and that scarf.. _Why does he always wear It, anyways?.. _But, yeah, he looked nice in it..

"Gray, you're staring at Natsu for far too long.." Cana interrupted my daydreaming and I turned to her, only to see the wide smirk she had on her face,

"Well, Cana, you're staring at Laxus!"

"And? He's my boyfriend." She smirked again and, thank all the gods, Laxus and Natsu were giving drinks to some clients on the far side of the bar. "Anyway, up for a drinking contest?"

"Why? You're winning every single time!" and I was right. She took a few sips from her drink, then smirked at me once again,

"Well, I'm damn good. And you can do it to distract your attention from Natsu. You may like him.."

"I don't!" I blushed at my own lie.

"Yes, you do.. As I was saying, you may like him, but you don't have to stare at him so much, ya know.."

"Okay, damn it, I'll do the stupid contest with you!"

She chuckled, then she called the both barmen,

"Laxus, Natsu, I and Gray are having a little drinking contest here, so will you be good and bring us some drinks?"

Laxus sighted,

"Not again, Cana.."

She looked at him with _that_ look of hers,

"Do it now, Laxus Dreyar."

"H-hai, ma'am!" he quickly walked (or, more like, ran) to where the hard liquor was and started mixing it. I chuckled at this, but then Natsu spoke,

"What about you, Gray?" I looked at him, only to see his soft smile again and I madly blushed (I could swear I heard Cana's quiet laughter beside me!).

"The same thing you got me the last time.."

He grinned,

"Coming right away!" he then walked to where Laxus was and started mixing my own drink.

"You so totally much like him!" Cana yelled happily in my ear.

"Gah, woman, stop it! What if I do?" I blushed once again, but looked at her. She was smirking again,

"Well, you _do _make a hot couple! And your personalities – you're ice cold, while Natsu's always fired up.. You've been created for each other!" She sang the last sentence, while I hid my crimson face in my palms, trying to calm myself down. _You know she's right, Gray. Damn woman and her 'you've been created for each other' shit! _I rose up my head at the sound of many glasses being placed in front of me. There was Natsu, putting down a huge amount of his cocktail in shot cups. I might've been looking confused, because he said,

"It's a drinking contest after all. There must be a lots of alcohol." He blinked at me and walked away, to come back with more tiny cups.

"But why _that_ much?"

He let a small laugh out of his lips, which were forming a smile,

"Well, knowing Cana, you'll need all of this.." And he was right.

"Start whenever you're ready." Laxus didn't sound like he appreciated what we were doing at the moment (_I couldn't blame him_), but he was still sitting before Cana, so it was no such a big deal. Cana picked up a cup and shouted '_Start!'_ , before swallowing all the liquid, that was in the cup in only one sip. I did the same. Then again. And again. Again, again..

_x Natsu's POV x_

I was just sitting there, watching Gray and Cana drinking shot after shot, like there was no tomorrow (well, of course, I sometimes went to other clients to take their orders and bring them their drinks, but that's not the important stuff here). Soon, Gray's features went crimson and I knew he was drunk already, but he just continued drinking, and drinking.. Until he placed the last cup down,

"Ha! I drank 'em all *hic* this time *hic*, Cana! I *hic* win!"

"Not so fast *hic*, icy-boy! I *hic* did it before you *hic*! That means *hic* I win again *hic*!"

They continued talking nonsense and hiccupping and I shot Laxus a worried look.

"Hey, if you're worried about Gray, you're free for tonight, I'll cover you up. BUT, I want an exchange!"

I sighted,

"Whatever you want, just say it faster.."

"You're gonna pay the next dinner I take Cana to!"

"Wha- NO WAY IN HELL-" he pointed at Gray, who was now laughing with Cana, but both were still hiccupping. "Okay, fine. You bastard.."

"Watch your mouth, Dragneel. Gramps owns the place and I can kick ya out whenever I want.."

"Yeah, whatever, thanks, Laxus!" I quickly slipped off my shirt and took Gray out of the club, "Come on, now, swimmer, you're coming with me!"

"Aaaw, *hic* Natsu, *hic* you're so *hic* cute!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure.." I blushed, while he continued talking nonsense and hiccupping all the way to my apartment. I shut the door behind my back, locking it up, so no one from my neighbors will see what was going on (_mostly because of Erza and Lucy, who are mad yaoi fangirls and won't stop teasing me if they see me with Gray now_). I gently put Gray on the bed and walked to the bathroom, where I stripped off my shirt and put my head under the water, so I could cool down my face a little bit (yes, I was still madly blushing). After a while, I stopped the water, took a towel and dried my hair and face. Then I threw it somewhere on the floor and walked back to the bedroom to find an almost naked Gray (he still had his boxers on, though) laying on the bed in a sexy manner. I could feel my whole body heating up by the sight and I turned around,

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight, so the bed is all yours."

But before I could make a single step, two arms got my waist and turned me around. I was met by Gray's lips, crashing against my burning ones. I tried to push him away, but he pulled me closer. When he licked my bottom lip, I senseless let a small moan out of my mouth. He didn't wait for a second chance and slipped his tongue between my lips. I spread my lips a little wider to allow him a better access to my inside, but then I realized what was going on and pushed him onto the bed,

"We should stop this, Gray. You're drunk and you're out of your mind."

"I know *hic* exactly what I'm *hic* doing, Natsu!"

"No, you don't!" I laid on the bed next to him, catching his body in my arms, so he couldn't move. "Now, just sleep and don't do anything you're going to regret later."

He continued to mumble complains, but I was thinking how good was that I wasn't living with my family anymore. Or with Gajeel in the high school dorms. _Not like he didn't bring Levy in our room whenever he wanted to.. _Soon, lost in my thoughts, I fell asleep with Gray in my arms..

* * *

**A/N:** so, yeah, here it is, chapter 5 ... i changed the rating from K to M, because of the kiss in this chapter and .. well, whatever is going to be in the next chapters .. :D ... and i added Lyon's POV cuz I find it fun to write fom different POVs and i kinda wanted to show you what Lyon thinks about the whole Gratsu thing... I'm sorry if anyone of them is OOC, but I really tried... i'm really sorry for the late upload, but it's all Naruhincho's fault, cuz she didn't uploaded her own Gratsu earlier, and i told her that I'm not gonna publish my own, until she does (go check out her account, her stories are nice!)... so, yeah ... that's all I could come up with late in the night after my best buddy's birthday .. :D yeah ...

**AsDarknessSpreads **, I hope you liked it that way better, when every character tells a different part of the story.. but, in the present chapters, i did write it that way, because I wanted to tell what they both feel/think ... and I'm used to role-playing ... and I really like writing from Gray's POV ... and yeah.. hope this answers your question ... i really appreciate the fact that you liked the story! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_x Gray's POV x _

I woke up in the morning, once again in Natsu's bed. Then I remembered the drinking contest I had with Cana last night, but I couldn't remember anything after that. Natsu was embracing me once again and I decided to turn around. I faced his chest, which was moving up and down at the rhythm of his breathing. Then I looked up to his face, which was calm and he was smiling in his sleep (_ah, that smile makes him so handsome and, ah, those pinkish lips are looking so soft_). Before I could even realize what I was doing, I pecked him on the lips. And he woke up from my movement,

"Good morning, icy-boy." He yawned, letting me out of his embrace.

"Wait, how do you know about this nickname?"

"Um, well, Cana called you that last night, and your skin is really pale, cold and pretty.. Yeah, you're an icy-boy" he blushed and pretended to be yawning again to hide his blush, but I noticed it and my own features reddened. But then I remembered what _else_ had Cana told me last night and my face became even redder, so I turned around,

"Well, Cana should shut her big mouth more often."

He laughed,

"Why? She's not that bad.."

"Anyways, what happened while I was drunk again?"

"Uhm, well.." he blushed and took a deep breath. _Gray no baka! What have I done this time, for gods' sake? _"As you can see, I brought you here again.. And, well, you was so drunk and talking nonsense all the time, and.." he stopped speaking and turned his back to me.

"And? What happened next?" _I'm such a fool! I'm sure I've done the stupidest thing ever!_

"Well, you.. uhm.. kissed me.."

My skin was burning. My whole body was red. _And there are my chances of dating him, going away at full speed._

"Did we.. do.. something more?"

"Of course not, Gray! I'm not going to take advantage of you at the state you were last night!" _Well, this is good to know, maybe not all chances got away! _But still, I had to apologize,

"Look, Natsu, I'm so sorry about this, I wasn't myself last night, I.."

"It's nothing, don't worry.." Natsu sat on the bed, cheeks still red, smiling with his soft smile at me.

"No, I'm really sorry!" I got up from the bed. "I'm so sorry, Natsu, I know you're disgusted from me, if you want I'm not gonna show up anymore.." Tears started running down my face and I, cursing my stupidy, ran away from his apartment, not wanting to stop at his screams. I ran all the way to my and Lyon's house and, as soon as I was inside, I collapsed on the sofa, tears still running down my features. Lyon came out of the kitchen, holding a table with my favorite cocoanut blueberry biscuits. He sat next to me, leaving the table on the glass coffee table, putting an arm around my shoulders in order to comfort me, as he always did when I was scared or crying,

"Tell me, what happened, so you're crying so much, little brother."

I told him everything that had happened and he smiled at me, hugging me tightly,

"And what was Natsu-san's reaction?"

I stopped crying and wondered what his reaction really was.

"Well, his face was red while he was speaking to me and he wasn't looking me in the eyes. He's probably disgusted from me.." Lyon laughed at my words. "What is so funny, nii-san?"

"Foolish little brother, Natsu-san's face was red and he didn't look you in the eyes while speaking, because he likes you and he might be too embarrassed to show it to you. And all the things you said to him before running away.. You shouldn't have done that.."

"What? Why?"

"You shouldn't have told him all these things, because maybe now he thinks you don't like him back."

"But I do!"

"I know.." he smiled at me once again and patted my head, then he sat up, "I'm sorry, lil bro, but I'll have to leave you now. I have an important meeting. Enjoy your cookies!"

With these words, he left me with the delicious biscuits..

_x Natsu's POV x _

I was sitting in my kitchen, eating a sandwich for breakfast, staring at the nothing, wondering why Gray ran away like that. _What did I do wrong? I am such a fool! Why didn't I kissed him back in the morning? Natsu no baka! _Then someone knocked on the door, and before I could even say something, Erza and Lucy were already in my kitchen. They left two towers of books on the table and sat on both my sides. I sighted,

"What do you want?"

"We saw you last night, carrying a handsome bay with you and you both were blushing." Erza was smirking while she was talking. I blushed and bit a little from my sandwich, trying to hide my red face,

"And, what about it?"

Lucy chuckled, then smirked,

"We just wanted to know what happened _after_ you entered the apartment."

I chocked on my food, then swallowed hard, while my face was competing with Erza's hair which one was more crimson than the other.

"Look, Gray was drunk and we're kinda friends, so I brought him here, in order to take care of him, as I promised his older brother.."

"Oh, you even know his brother. You're totally dating!" Lucy squealed, then she and Erza high-fived in front of my face.

"No, we're not dating!"

"But you like him, Natsu, don't you?"

"No, I.." Erza looked at me with _that_ look of hers and I swallowed hard once again, "Yeah, okay, fine I may like him a little. And what if I do?"

They looked at each other and grinned like the devils they both were. Then Erza pointed at the book-towers in the middle of my (not-so-big) kitchen table,

"See those mangas over here?"

I nodded. _Oh, so these were mangas. No wonder they look like that._

"They're all yaoi! We brought them in case you haven't done _it_ and don't know how to do it, so we wanted to teach you!"

"Is it really necessary?" I made the mistake to look at Erza, "Okay, bring it on.."

It was going to be a long day and I was about to understand how right I was..

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, here you go, chapter ... you're welcome :D ... so, I'm really sorry for Gray acting like that, but I was listening to _Avenged Sevenfold ..._ and when I do, I get a little depressed, and yeah ... I like the idea of Lyon being a (housewife) big brother ... (excuse me, but I'm inlove with him, so chill out! :D) ... so, there are the fangirls a.k.a. Erza and Lucy :D ... wonder where Lyon is going and who is he going to meet up with? well, I won't tell you, try to guess! :D .. you'll understand in the next chapter, but it's fun just trying to guess, so do it! :D .. love ya all :3

and again, **AsDarknessSpreads, **I'm happy you liked it ... I like Gray too, I should say .. :D .. maybe that's why I like writing from his POV that much .. :D ... And for earlier writings.. I wasn't forcibly writing anything ... But I really was scrolling down alot .. :D you guessed right .. I'm happy you want to see more, so here you go!

also, **Naruhincho,** my dearest Light, I'm really happy you uploaded the next chapter of your story .. :D you made me happy on the inside ... :D (sounds stupid, ne? :D) anyway, look at the website of our school, the info about the meetings is uploaded! (this means we're gonna die soon... don't ask about the logic.. :D) .. love ya pretty much 3

I hope I'll update this story soon! (please, tell me I'm not the only one who's fangirling over her own stories!:D)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_x Gray's POV x_

After Lyon left, I continued staring at the table with biscuits.

'_You shouldn't have told him all these things, because maybe now he thinks you don't like him back'_.

I kept repeating brother's words over and over again in my head. With only the thought of Natsu liking me back, my whole face became crimson. _But nii-san is right. I shouldn't have said all this things to Natsu. I acted like a total moron and I must think of a way to make it up to him.. _I took a biscuit and bit a little from it, but then I put it back again, where the other were. It was true, they were my favorite and helped me get better every time I was nervous, scared or crying. But this time was different. I wasn't neither nervous or scared. So I thought of the only other way I could calm myself and get my thought clear – the small abandoned beach, behind the cliff, where only I and nii-san were going. There was quiet and no one would disturb me, and when Lyon comes back home and I wasn't there, he'll know where I was. So I went to my room, removed my boxers(_yeah, I ran out from Natsu's apartment dressed only in boxers.._) and put on my navy-blue swimming trunks. Then I put on a random white T-shirt and grabbed the towel, which was lying on my bed(_probably nii-san left it there last night or something..)_.

I walked out of the house, towards the beach, reaching it soon. I put the towel on the sand and sat on it, hand on both my sides to keep my balance. I glued my gaze at the endless blue waters of the sea, watching how the waves were splashing over the shoreline, then moving back, like they were retreating. It felt like the waters wanted to reach me, but they couldn't. I enjoyed that feeling..

I closed my eyes and started listening to the sounds around me. I listened to the water. I listening to the breeze. I listened to the birds.. Everything was so calm..

And then the image of Natsu's grinning face popped up before my closed eyes. I quickly opened them, trying to run away, but the thoughts of him and what I did this morning just didn't want to leave my head. I leaned back on the tower, crossing my arms under my head, and stared at the cloudless blue sky. I kept recalling my conversation with Natsu from the morning over and over again, trying to come up with anything I could tell him..

And before I could realize, I fell asleep..

_x Natsu's POV x_

I was stuck in my kitchen for, like, hours already. Lucy and Erza just kept making me read those mangas and explaining every single page. _Hello, I'm not that dumb! _I felt like shouting at them to stop with that bullshit, but, for their luck, someone knocked on the door. I literally ran to the door and opened it. And the moment I saw who was standing there, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Hello, Natsu-san. Can I come in? I have something really important to speak with you."

Before me, there on my door, was standing Lyon, smiling at me. I nodded, jaw still dropped and eyes still widened, and moved away from the doorframe, so he could come in. He did and I closed the door behind him. We walked to the kitchen, where Lucy and Erza were discussing something about the manga they were looking at in the moment we entered. When they realized I had come back, they stopped talking to each other and Lucy turned her head towards me,

"There you are, Na-" she saw who was standing next to me, "Hello, Lyon-san!"

After hearing the name, Erza lifted her gaze to Lyon and smiled at him,

"Hello, Lyon-san! It's been a while!"

My jaw dropped once again. _Wait! They know each other?!_ I closed my mouth and finally managed to speak,

"Y-you know each other?"

Lucy looked at me, smiling,

"Of course! Lyon-san is Juvia-chan's boyfriend!"

My jaw dropped once again, as I looked back at Lyon,

"You're Juvia's boyfriend?"

Lyon smiled at me,

"Yes. And, how you already know, Juvia is best friends with Erza-san and Lucy-chan. That's the reason of me knowing where you live, Natsu-san. You remember we met yesterday at the pool, right?" I nodded, "And when I said I was going on a date with Juvia-chan?" I nodded again, "Well, I asked her if she knows you and she told me that she surely knows you from high-school and that now you live at the same place Erza-san and Lucy-chan do. As you know, here in this building are only two apartments. I know where the girls live, so it was obvious that you live here. Then I knocked on you door, and, _ta-dah!_, here we are now!" Lyon smiled wider and I managed to close my mouth. Lyon moved his eyes to the girls,

"Um, we have something important to discuss here, so could you leave us alone, please."

They both smiled at him and nodded. Then moved their eyes on me, grinning slyly(_oh, no, not again!_),

"We're leaving the manga here, so you could read it later. Good luck, Natsu!"

And with those words, they left the apartment, closing quietly the door behind them. I looked back at Lyon,

"Thank you for saving me from them, Lyon-san!"

He smiled and nervously scratched the back of his head,

"You really don't have to thank me. I know what they're capable of. After I and Juvia started dating, she really wanted to introduce me to her friends and I, not knowing what was waiting for me, said yes. I'm still regretting this decision." We both laughed at his words. Then I remembered what Lyon said earlier,

"Um, Lyon-san, has that important thing we're gonna discuss something to do with Gray?"

Lyon nodded,

"Look, I'm really sorry about Gray's behavior that morning. I'm sure he didn't want to insult you. Sometimes he can't understand his own feelings and starts doing things he doesn't really mean to do." I should've looked like an idiot because, when Lyon saw my expression, he left a small laugh out of his lips and smiled again, "You're wondering from where did I learn all this things?" I nodded, "Gray ran home crying and collapsed on the sofa, so I asked him what had happened and he told me everything." My eyes widened even more in those words. _What? Gray was crying? What have I done! I am such an idiot! _Lyon, seeing my widened eyes, sighted, "I know my little brother really good and I know how he acts when he can't get his thoughts clear. I can imagine what he had done this morning and I'm really sorry you had to see this side of him.."

"No, everything's okay.." _ He can't get his thoughts clear, huh? Well, me too, actually.._

"Natsu-san, mu foolish little brother likes you really much, but he's too stupid to realize it."

_What was that? Gray really likes me? I should say I know that already by the way he kissed me last night and this morning, but, coming out of someone's mouth feels different. _I couldn't help, but blush at Lyon's words.

"I came here only to ask you to give him some time. If you feel the same way towards him, of course. I'll be really grateful if you do, because he thinks a lot before doing something. And, don't worry, this conversation will stay between us." He smiled invitingly, and I blushed in even darker shade of red,

"I can't believe I'll admit that, but I think I like Gray. And I like him a lot."

Lyon's smile widened,

"Well, I'm happy you're sure what you feel. And if you can help Gray realize his own feelings, it would be great for both of you."

I smiled back at him,

"I guess you're right, Lyon-san. I'll try my best!"

"Well, that's everything I had to say, good to know you like him back. I'll be going now. Goodbye, Natsu-san." He smiled at me and walked out of my apartment, leaving me alone to wonder how I could help Gray..

* * *

**A/N: **phew, finally over with this chapter.. and, as I promised to Naruhincho, here it is, published before Sunday :D .. I'm not even sorry for the missing conversation between Natsu and Gray... BUT there will be one in the next chapter! (_yeah, yeah, you can stop fan-girling now :D_) .. anyway, I tried my best at writing the conversation between Lyon and Natsu.. and I should say I like where the things are going! :D and you didn't expect Lyon to go to Natsu, did you? muahahahaha, I feel so evil (_don't ask.. just me acting stupid, ya know.. _) .. the chapter may be a little lame in places, and I'm not even sorry, because I was listening to Metallica's version of Star Wars's Imperial March and I felt really happy (_yea, I am a fan of Star Wars, and I don't even care! :D_) .. aaand, yeah, that's it..

**Naruhincho, **when I was describing Lyon in the previous chapter, the image you're talking about wasn't in my head, but if you imagine it like that, I'm okay with it, go ahead! :D BUT, Lyon is mine, do not touch! :D anyways, love ya ;3

**darkhunterssix, **I agree with you, but that will happen later ... (_oh, just how much I love teasing people :D_) so, it may happen in the next chapter, I dunno, I'll see when I come up with something :D glad you like the story and follow it, anyways, i really appreciate this ;3

**AsDarknessSpreads, **I don't think he'll get drunk pretty often from here on.. :D but maybeee, who knows? :D glad you like it ;3

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **From now on, I'm not really sure I'll be really active, because from the next week I'll start preparing for school and I won't have much free time. And from September 16th I'll start school and the only free time I'll (eventually) have, will be during the weekends. So,if it takes me too long to update, I'm really sorry, I just won't have time! I apologize from now!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_x Natsu's POV x_

After Lyon left, I went back to the kitchen and made another sandwich. I had to think of a way to help Gray (or myself? I wasn't really sure..) and the truth is, I think better with food. I sat on the table and started recalling everything that had happened from the first time I've met Gray in my head. I finished my sandwich and walked to the sink for a glass of water. I lifted the glass to my mouth to drink, but then the image of this morning's kiss popped in front of my vision. I dropped the glass, without realizing what I was doing, and the water spilled on the floor. My face quickly became crimson with the memory of Gray's lips on mine. It didn't matter the kiss lasted only a few seconds, the feeling was awesome and I realized that I would give anything to feel this again. I decided that I must go find Gray and speak with him. I wanted to sort out all the feelings we had for each other as fast and as soon as we could. I turned my head to the window and saw that it was going to start raining soon, so I put on my long black jeans and the dark red hoodie. Then I literally ran out of my apartment. I didn't know where Gray was, so I needed to find Lyon and ask him. I ran like two streets down the road and, luckily, found Lyon slowly walking his way home(probably?). I ran even faster and stopped him,

"Sorry, Lyon-san, but do you know where Gray is?"

He smirked,

"Do you know where the beach behind the cliff is?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Gray is probably there. He goes there when he's depressed or something's bothering him."

"Thanks, Lyon-san!" I quickly waved a goodbye and started running again..

_x Gray's POV x_

When I felt something wet on my face, I woke up only to find that it had started raining. I lifted myself on my hands and stared at the water, while the rain became heavier and heavier. When I woke up, I quickly forgot what I was dreaming about, but I was sure it was something about Natsu. And I couldn't explain why I dreamed about him..

But I didn't have more time to think over that, because someone called my name. I turned around, thinking I'll see Lyon, but I was surprised to see Natsu running in my direction. I got up and walked to him,

"What are you doing here, Natsu? It's raining really heavy and you're wet to the bones for sure."

He was breathing heavy,

"You're really not the one, who should talk about being wet to the bones, Gray. Look at yourself." He took off his red hoodie, showing his simple white t-shirt, that was already wet (_ah, those abs!_), and put the hoodie on me. I looked at him confused. "I need to speak with you, Gray. Come with me to a drier place." He took my hand and led me to the cave, which was hidden right under the cliff. While he was literally dragging me away, I just kept staring at him confused. _He wants to speak with me? Is it about my actions this morning? Well, he doesn't look angry or something. I really hope he's not. Oh, shit, I fucked up everything again! _

Once we were in the cave, we sat right before the entrance, staring at the rain outside. I was still in his hoodie, but, never mind it was wet, it kept me warm and it smelled like him, so I didn't want to remove it, yet. I was curious what did he wanted to speak with me about,

"So, you wanted to speak with me about something?"

Surprisingly for me, he blushed, his face becoming redder than his, now wet, pink hair, and turned his head away from me, so I couldn't see his face.

I, not knowing exactly why, remembered once again about the morning.

"Natsu, I'm really sorry about all the things I said and did this morning. You must know that I didn't mean anything from them. I deeply apologize about-" I stopped speaking when he turned his face to me. He was smiling again, with that sweet soft smile of his. _I love your smile so much, Natsu. How can you be so cute? _

"You don't have to apologize Gray."

_Wait, what?_

"But-"

He cut me off by crushing his lips over mine..

* * *

**A/N: **here's chapter 8.. sorry for it being so short, but i just don't have the time.. i'm in school from 6a.m. to 6p.m. .. so, yeah... anyway, hope ya like it.. Natsu is like a badass in this chap :D .. and Gray is like a cry-baby and I'm really sorry about that.. :D .. and, yeah, I'm awful for stoping the chapter at this point :P .. :D here, have from my fav biscuits (cocoanut blueberry biscuits) *gives you a biscuit* ^v^ ..

**darkhuntressxir, **I'm totally agree with you about Lyon being a really great bro. I made him like this on porpoise. He's my favorite character and I'm madly inlove with him, so I just couldn't bring myself to make him bad. At first, the idea was Lyon hating Gray and teasing him all the time for him liking Natsu. But, I just.. I don't see him like this. I think he's acting good with Gray all the time, because he is his big protective brother and he really loves him. ^v^

**OoO. Fuwi Ai. OoO, **I'm really glad you like the story. Sorry for the late update, once again!

**Mrs. Morpheus, **here they are, talking (or kissing? :D). I updated the story as quickly as posible, sorry for the late update (I must really stop apologizing! :D). I really appreciate you reading this (you're new to the reviews, as I can see, right?). Hope you like the story! ^v^

**_I WILL DO MY BEST UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS_**_** POSSIBLE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

_x Natsu's POV x_

..And I kissed him.

But even two seconds didn't pass before he pushed me away. I looked at him, confused. The expression he was wearing on his face was telling that he was surprised, confused and, somehow, scared. _Wait! Why is he scared? _

And before I could open my mouth to say something to him, he got up from the cold ground and ran away in the freezing rain, which was falling from the sky. I didn't stop to think even for a second. I just got up and started running after him. _There's no way you'll dump me like this, Gray! _He just kept running, and I just kept following him..

But when he turned right to take the turn I saw his face. _Are those.. tears? _I stopped on my place for a second, but then, once again, started running after him. If Gray was upset, I would do anything to make him feel better..

He then got to a house(_his and Lyon's maybe?_) and entered in it, running, leaving the door wide opened behind himself. I stopped in front of the house, deciding to enter or not, but it was for him, so I got in and saw him running upstairs. I closed the door behind my back and followed him. He got in one of the rooms and slammed the navy-blue door behind himself. I slowly walked to the door and put my ear over the cold wood. Quiet sobbing was coming from the other side..

_x Gray's POV x_

As fast as I got to my room, I threw myself on my bed, my blue blanket falling on the floor, and buried my face in my pillow. _Why. Why am I doing this? Why am I crying? Is there any reason for being sad? Am I really sad? How do I feel? I must not cry. _But the tears just didn't stop. They kept falling all over my face. Soon, my pillow became wet..

I didn't really know how much time had passed, but someone opened my door and entered in my room. That someone sat on my bed and put a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Gray.."

_It's Natsu! _

I turned around and hugged him, while burying myself in him, hiding my crying face in his chest. He hugged me back and put a hand on the behind of my head. I kept sobbing, my tears soaking in his shirt..

Soon, when my eyes were already dry, no more tears left in them, he spoke again,

"I don't know why you ran away. Or why are you crying. But I must apologize for my actions. I wasn't supposed to do that. I just-"

And I shut him up by crashing my own lips over his..

_x Lyon's POV x _

I was in my room, removing the wet leather jacket from my back, when I heard someone opening the door loudly, then running upstairs und slamming one of the doors. That was followed by noises from closing the front door and walking after the other ones to the slammed door. Then the noises stopped..

After about 2-3 minutes the slammed door was opened and then closed back again. There were more noises coming out of the room, but I couldn't hear them correctly. _This could be only Gray and Natsu. _I smirked to myself and quietly opened the door of my room, then quietly closed it behind my back. I walked on my tips to Gray's navy-blue door and put my hand on the handle. I slowly pushed it down and opened widely the door. Before me, there, on the bed, were sitting Natsu with Gray in his arms, kissing. I smirked even widely,

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the short chapter... Just.. I don't hve the time, okay? Studying is just too much, I'm really, really tired.. I'm not even finished with my German homework for Monday.. ;x.. Anyway, here you go, Gratsu :D And, most importantly, THE KISSES! Awww, I just think they both are so cute when they kiss ;3 ... So, yeah, Lyon! :D He's a badass.. I just had to make him catch Gray and Natsu kissing! I just couldn't hold myself back! :D Ja, hope you like it!

**Naruhincho, **my dearest Light, you know me! Of course I'll cut the chapter at the most interesting part! :D And, yeah, Lyon IS a Gratsu shipper! :D Ich liebe dich! ;3

**Mrs. Morpheus, **of course Lyon did a great job! :D (don't read my nonsense :D i like talking shit :D) .. and, as we all know, Natsu always takes the initiative.. :D always! ;D .. Hope you did liked it! ;3

**PianoNL, **I'm totally agree with you for the "Natsu The Kiss-Taker" thing! :D I haven't really thought about that, but when you said it, I was just: "Oh dear Gods, she's so right!" :D ... And, ja, he DID need to rush.. Gray wouldn't do anything, really... That's why we have Natsu! :D

**darkhuntressxir, **I know Gray is cute! But, in my opinion, Natsu is cuter! :D And, ja, they kiss again! Eeeeeep! (Ja, I'm fangirling over my own story again! :D) ... Hope you like this shitty chapter! :D

**LunaWalker, **I'm really glad you love my story! This really warms me up! :D And, sorry for not updating really often, I just don't have the time! I'll do my best updating it as soon as I can, promise! ;3

**OoO. Fuwa Ai. OoO, **glad you loved the last chapter! ;3 And here you go, more! :D .. And what is this "Good Luck!" for? I'm not sure I really get it.. :D ;3

**Wendydragon, **glad you loved my story! ;3 I appreciate it really much! ;3 And I made Lyon like this on purpoise.. It's just how I imagine him.. And him being in character, of course( uhm, I'm trying, at least! :D) ... And I think Erza and Lucy would really do this, so I wrote it how I imagined it :D We're missing only Juvia, but I'm planning on including her in one of the following chapters ... and Levy too'! I just love her ;3 .. And, I'm doing anythig I can for the updating.. I just don't have the time.. Or, when I have it, I'm too tired and sleepy... Gomene! ;3


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

_x Lyon's POV x _

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

And when they heard my words, Gray literally jumped out of Natsu's lap and stared deadly at me,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I laughed,

"I live here, remember?"

On the other side, Natsu was looking at me worried,

"Uhm, Lyon-san, I'm really sorry for entering your house without a permission.."

"You really don't have to apologize, it's not a big deal." I smiled at him, "And after you two are dating, why don't you come to a double-date with me and Juvia?"

In the second I said this, they both were looking at me wide-eyed.

"We-we are n-not d-dating!"

_Woah, have they rehearsed that? Saying it both in once and stuff.. _ I saw that the both were blushing. Natsu looked at Gray for a second, but removed his gaze at the moment that Gray looked at him. I smirked again,

"Oh, come on, guys! You're so into each other!"

Gray sighted,

"Okay, fine. Just.. Get out of here, so I and Natsu can discuss this.."

_EPIC WIN!_

Natsu looked confused at Gray, and then at me. I winked at him, like I was saying not to worry about anything. Then I smiled at Gray and walked out of the room, closing the door behind myself and leaving them alone. After that I quickly went back to my room and took my phone, so I could tell Juvia about the double-date. When I told her what happened, she started fangirling,

"Oh, I'm so happy about Gray and Natsu! I can't wait to meet them!"

I laughed,

"Yeah, yeah. Now go and get prepared for the date. I'll get you after a hour."

I put my phone on my bed and removed my shirt. Then I walked to the wardrobe, thinking what to wear on my date with my dear Juvia-chan.. And, oh, yeah, Gray and Natsu, too..

_x Gray's POV x_

When my brother left my room, I looked at the window, all red-faced, refusing to look at Natsu. '_What am I going to do now? What am I going to tell him? Is Lyon serious about the double-date? What if Natsu doesn't want to come with me?_'

I don't know when happened this, but Natsu was standing next to me with a warm hand on my shoulder,

"It's okay, Gray. If you don't want to, we won't go on the double-date."

I finally decided to look him in his greyish-green eyes,

"No, no. I'll go, only if you want to come with me."

Natsu blushed. '_Oh, Gods, he blushed! He blushed because of me!'_

"Uhm, yeah, I guess, I want to go with you.."

And just for a moment, I thought I was going to cry. So I buried my face in his neck, "Thank you.."

He then hugged me lightly, "You don't have to.."

And right when I was going to kiss Natsu, Lyon's stupid head popped up from the door,

"Hey, save the lovey-dovey stuff for later. I already called Juvia-chan. She's waiting. Go prepare."

'_How dare you ruining everything!'_ I stared at Lyon,

"You're an idiot, big brother.."

But he didn't answered me anything. He just smiled widely and once again closed the door, leaving us alone.

I sighted, burying my face in Natsu's neck again.

"Gray.."

"Huh?"

"Uhm, if we're gonna go on this date, I must get home and change, you know?"

"What?" I looked at him surprised, but then I realized what he meant by that, "Ah, yes.." I laughed nervously and got out of his hug, not really wanting to. "I'll be waiting you here with Lyon after 40 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah." He grinned and kissed me, then he ran out of my room.

And then I realized that I was still in his sweatshirt. I smiled and sniffed Natsu's sweet scent from the red cloth.

But Lyon was at the door, again,

"Come on, little bro. You can do this later. Get dressed already!"

_Seriously, what an idiot! _I threw my pillow at him,

"I'll do what I want!"

_x Natsu's POV x_

As fast as got out of Gray's house, I started running towards mine. I was lucky that the rain had stopped..

Already at home, while I was entering my bedroom, I was already shirtless, my shirt – only Gods know where, and trying to remove my jeans. Two or three times I was about to fall, but I luckily got to my wardrobe, only in my boxers. But, no matter how many times I tried to choose something to wear, I just couldn't. '_Wait, maybe Erza and Lucy can help me choose! They're girls, after all!' _I went to their door, that was exactly opposite of mine, and rang on the bell. Lucy opened the door and, who knows why, blushed,

"W-what is it, N-natsu?"

"Can you and Erza help me choose what to wear on a date?"

Erza, just like on a command, popped out of the apartment and started pulling Lucy towards my apartment,

"Come on, we have work to do!"

I started walking behind them, scratching nervously the back of my head,

"Thanks, I guess.."

And I slowed down only for a minute, so I could close the front door, and when I got to my bedroom I saw all of my clothes everywhere. They were all over the bed and the floor. '_What the hell happened here?'_

But I couldn't think of anything else, because Erza pulled me by the hand in the canter of the room,

"Come on, Natsu. You're going to put on some combination of clothes and I and Lucy are going to decide what suits you the best."

And when she said "some" I really thought of just a little different combinations. But I was so wrong..

Luckily, after 25 minutes of changing, the finally chose. I was wearing a dark red T-shirt, my white jeans, a black leather jacket and my black Converse. _'Woah, I look so good!' _

"Thanks, I owe you too one!"

Erza smiled,

"Don't thank us. We're always happy to help with this! Oh, and don't force Gray this early in bed, okay?"

_Wait, what? _I blushed madly. They both were smirking at me. _Perverts! What the hell are they even thinking I'll be doing with Gray!_

"Y-yeah, yeah, I w-won't.. Bye for now!"

I walked out of my apartment, hearing Erza and Lucy's laughers..

* * *

**A/N: **phew, finally... I can't believe it took me so long... ;x ... Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating it earlier.. I just don't have any time.. (Oh, and I can't get Nico di Angelo outta my head 3 ) ... Yep.. And the worst thing is, I'm starting to forget the English because of the German.. :D So, I apologise for my bad English, really :D

**darkhuntressxir, **well, Gray ran away in the last chapter, because he's a little idiot.. :D kidding! .. he just didn't know how to react, I dunno... I was sad, okay... :D

**Kayxs, **glad you love my story, I'm doing (_kinda)_ my best :D ... and, of course, Lyon cought them.. what is a Gratsu story without Lyon? :D

**Mrs. Morpheus, **I know, right? :D Gray should really stop running, but he's an idiot ... haha nooo, noo, he's not, okaay.. :D Thanks for loving this, btw ;3

**OoO. Fuwa Ai. OoO, **I'm doing my best updating it... I'm really sorry it's so late... And it would've been updated 2 hours earlier, but the freakin' site wasn't working!

**AsDarknessSpreads, **well, fuck it :D I just wanted to put the readers' atention to the pillow :D and he cried, because, well... ugh, I dunno... He's stupid? Nah :D He just couldn't decide what to feel (I read too much book, sorry :D) ... And, HELL YES, Lyon is always AWESOME! (and MINE! muahahahahahahahahaaa :D love him so much ;3 )

Thanks for reading! I'll do my best updating sooner! ;3 3


End file.
